Something to Protect
by gravitationfiend
Summary: This is an Off*Beat and Naruto crossover which means most of the characters are gonna be Naruto characters ...I hope you enjoy! credit to 'yaoi4evandnevayuri' for giving the idea. THANX!


Claire-chan: HI EVERYONE!! I have a idea from a very kind person known as yaoi4evandnevayuri. THANKS!!

Colin: Just proves you can't come up with a good plot even if you tried.

Claire-chan: WHAT! F--K UP!! Unlike you I have fans-

Colin: That you make up...

Claire-chan: -glares at Colin-

Tory: Um...hi!

Claire-chan: HII TORY!! CAN YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER FOR ME PLEASE!

Tory: -/- sure...Claire-chan does not own Off Beat or Naruto, and The idea came from yaoi4evandnevayuri.

Claire-chan: THANX!

* * *

Bound

_-Flashback-_

"_What's keeping you bound to this world Colin."_

"_Huh?" Colin looked at his older brother who spoke. It had been so quiet he almost for got he was there._

"_It's yes, not huh, little guy." He patted Colin's hair looking back at the trees._

_Pouting, Colin grinned putting as much sarcasm in his voice as possible, he answered, "Okay. Yes big brother? What's on your mind?"_

_Colin could tell he was holding back a laugh, "I said, what's keeping you bound to this world?"_

"_Oh...um...hm..."_

"_No answer?"Colin shook his head 'no'. A sigh left his brother's lips, "You maybe eight but you have a long journey ahead of you. Being a ninja is hard and not some little game. You have to think things through. Being a ninja is not just being strong but to have something to protect, got it?"_

_Colin could only nod his head and reply."I know, because when I become a ninja I have to become the strongest to be just like big brother. I'm gonna be in the anbu just like you!"_

"_-sigh- So ready to become like me, huh?"_

"_But Allen. Your the best off all of them so I think of you as my role model."_

"_Role model," Allen smirked as his brother used his name, "Thanks, just remember when you're older I want to hear the answer to that question, okay?"_

"_Yup!"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"Oww...Allen it hurts..." Coin being the eager genin he was, tried to do the same jutsu as his brother. The end result was a sprained ankle and an embarrassing piggy-back home. _

_"I told you before not to try a difficult jutsu when you're only a genin," Allen smirked, looking over his shoulder to Colin. "You see...being the best isn't all it's cracked up to be."_

_"Yeah I see it now. Is it always this hard? I thought I had the form correct...Well I guess I still need more practice."_

_"You'll get it when you're a bit older."_

_"Yeah...I wish. I don't think I could do it as well as you." Colin trailed off, looking towards the ground. He should have been able to do it._

_"You hate me now?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You were quiet."_

_"Oh sorry."_

_"It's okay, it's bound to happened since we're brothers...In order to overcome your barriers, you and I have to continue living together; even if it means hating each other, that's what being an elder brother means."_

_"I'd never hate you brother," Colin's moved his arms to tighten it's grip Allen giving his slight hug. Burring his face into his brothers neck he mumbled, "You're the main person I want to protect._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_Big brother why? Why did you kill them!?"_

_Colin stared wide eyed at his brother, "It was time for a change Colin. "People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true?" Merely vague concepts... their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?"_

_"What?..."_

_"I'll make it simpler for you," Allen gave a frustrated sigh before continuing, "In order to overcome your barriers, you and I have to continue living together; even if it means hating each other, that's what being an elder brother means."_

_Tears poured down his face as he heard those words from his brothers mouth. He brought up those words now? "I can't believe it! You're such a jerk! Why would you do this to everyone! To mother...to father!"_

_"I did it to test the limits of my ability."_

_"You...y-you mean...to murder every person in our clan...just to test your abilities?"_

_"Yes." Colin couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the closest kunai, charging for his brother._

_-End Flashback-_

"God I hate when I have that dream." Colin slightly opened his eyes trailing them to his blue shirt, _"I've found something that I want to protect already."_

"Oi, Colin," (AN: Bad perverted people! It's not what you think.) Tory called Colin to get his attention. He really want to finish his training before they had to go, "I know you're done with your training but the rest of us still need to use the tree."

Colin pointed his hand across the field towards the bushes."Use another tree to pee on."

"What? Your awfully mean today." Tory shrugged off a few glares Colin was giving him, and sat beside him. "What's wrong you seem down."

"I'm not down."

"Yes you are," Tory tapped a finger on Colin's lip, "You're pouting."

Colin blushed, smacking Tory's hand away, "Hn. You're more perspective then I give you credit for."

"Oh really," Tory leaned in pecking Colin quickly on the cheek, before straightening out. He grinned as he noticed Colin blushing. "You're blushing to your ears."

"Shut up!"

"Soo are you gonna tell me what's wrong? Or do I have to glomp you to death before you tell me."

"I'll tell you." Tory sat patiently waiting for his story. As Colin glanced to his side he noticed a small smirk on Tory's face. _"I guess he's paying attention to me now."_

"I was thinking about the past again."

"Oh...him..."Tory wouldn't say that name now when Colin was a mental wreak.

"Yeah,"

"Well you shouldn't let that man get to you. You know why?"

Colin couldn't stand looking at Tory, since his blush deepened along with the teen next to him, "Why?"

Tory grabbed Colin's hand, clasping it between his two hands. Colin's face turned beet red as Tory leaned in until there faces were only a few inches apart."Because I'm gonna protect you no matter what, believe it!" (AN: -rofl- I had to do it. XD)

Colin grinned, yanking his hand out of Tory's; not before pecking him on the lips; and moving over a few feet. Colin could see Tory pout a bit at being rejected but it had to be done. _"Someones coming."_

"Hey you guys, Sensei said we could leave early if we're finished with training." Both teens turned towards the voice that called them. Finally they noticed, Mandy waving to them. She was surrounded by a group of girls, meaning she was about to leave, "You heard me?"

Tory smiled, waving his arms, "We heard. Thanks Mandy." He still waved for a second longer as she walked away.

"Annoying bitch..." Tory turned towards Colin, with a confused look on his face.

"What? What's wrong with her I think she's really nice."

"I..."

"Huh?" Tory leaned closer, ignoring the blushed deepening on Colin's cheeks. "Um...you were mumbling. I couldn't hear you."

"I like you and you smile so happily with everyone but me."

"Colin...I like you too. You should know that by now." Tory got up from the ground brushing off his pants. He could feel eyes on him as he turned around placing his hand infront of Colin. "You know, it's getting really late we should go."

Colin could only nod as he took Tory's hand.

**-What's keeping you bound to this world, Colin.-**

_"I guess I do have something I want to keep me here...don't you think big brother."_

Tory waved his free hand in Colin's face to get his attention. "Hey Colin...earth to Colin...quit spacing out so we can go."

"Oh...right." Colin smirked walking happily next to Tory.

* * *

Claire-chan: AWW!! I'm gonna make it a bit longer. It'll probably be a two or four shot...hm...or a series...still thinking on it...

Colin: Just type already! Lazy woman.

Tory: Um...she's already mad at you. She had to miss Avatar to type cuz you stood infront of the screen.

Colin: That was the only way to get her to type!

Claire-chan: We'll talk about this later. R&R please. Thanks yaoi4evandnevayuri!


End file.
